narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Ōhirume Uzumaki
Ōhirume Uzumaki also called Pact Child 66 is a Child of Chakra who is a descendant of Mito Uzumaki. Much like all Children of Chakra, she became one by absorbing traces of the life-force of the tailed beast of her jinchūriki ancestor. Later in life she received the name Queen of the Cursed Children due to her status as one of the strongest Children of Chakra and her abilities. Appearance Hestia is a female of unknown age who looks to be around eight years old. She has inherited her mother's small frame. Despite her small and childish build, she has very dense and compact muscles which she inherited from her father. These compact and dense muscles make her look a lot lighter, then she really is. This makes it ease for other kids who want to bully her to underestimate her. Her highly compact body of course gives her a build suited for martial arts. While she has incredible physical prowess, she is not buff. This makes her a very hard target to it because of her small frame. Those who she spars with, generally people in their teens, have stated that trying to punch her is like trying to kill a fly with a punch. During the day, Hestia has a very lazy posture with blue eyes and a facial expression that always conveys drowsiness. To match this, Hestia's shoulder length blonde hair is usually a mess, especially during the day. She has a two blue pieces of string in her hair, both of which hold together few strands of hair. These two bunches of hair fall down past her chin on either side of her face and it is the only part of her hair that could be considered neat. Hestia usually wears civilian clothes rather than clothes that were made for fighting. Mostly she wears a dress or a white sweatshirt, a short-sleeved brown shirt, and long pants. Personality Background The moment Ōhirume Uzumaki was born her parents sold her to the shinobi Hikaru. Luckily for Ōhirume, Hikaru was a sympathizer and treated her like family. Ōhirume lived with Hikaru for many years and during that Hikaru taught her how to read, write, control her abilities, and much more. She stayed with him until she was eight years old when Hikaru was murdered because of his status as a sympathizer. Out of anger she went on a rampage and began killing anyone in sight. Many humans became very fearful of her and began calling her the Ruler of the Sun due to her abilities. During her rampage a Contractor and Pact Child pair appeared and attempted to stop her. The Pact Child went by the name Tsukiyo and his abilities were the exact opposite of Ōhirume's and far more developed. This allowed the pair to drive Ōhirume out, but not until after Ōhirume had killed many humans. Ōhirume wandered the world for many years in search for the legendary island filled with Children of Chakra. Trivia *Ōhirume Uzumaki was inspired by a character I made on Fairy Tail Fanon by the name of Ōhirume Ketsumiko and she was also inspired by that character's inspiration source Amaterasu. *Her id number, Pact Child 66, is a reference to Order 66 from Star Wars.